Pixel Gun World
This article describes the PC version of Pixel Gun. If you are looking for the Mobile version, see Pixel Gun 3D. Pixel Gun World was a first person shooter video game, also the second Pixel Gun game, developed, marketed and published by RiliSoft. This game supported only Windows operating systems. Features The game was originally a game under the title of Pixel Gun 3D and was ported to PC on June 10 2015. The only differences are unique features, unique interfaces, mechanics and exclusive content. The game had different multiplayer modes and the Arena mode for single-player (Internet is still required to play Arena). Exclusive sets of weapons have been implemented in the game, which are pirate weapons, exclusive Light Swords and Dark Swords, upgrades for simple weapons (e.g. Pixel Gun Up1), kung-Fu weapons, superhero weapons and 2 fan-made weapons. Most of these kinds of features were available in the Armory for a limited time only. However, they did have the will to temporarily return. The game also had 3 exclusive maps, one being Isla de la Muerte, one being Space Desert and one being Kung Fu Village. The clans system had also been reworked and fixed. There was a world-wide chatroom which was available when players were on the Map Selection Menu, creating a server and while battling. There was also a Pixel Gun World forum where people use to post in, hang out in off-topic threads, report bugs, suggest ideas for the game and even report players that misbehave in the chat. There were also community contests on the forums which players were able to participate in. Usually, you were able to earn , if you won a contest. History Pixel Gun World was announced on May 26th by RiliSoft on their Facebook Page and on the unofficial Pixel Gun 3D Forums. It was described as a completely new game for PC platforms with unique features. Shortly after a website was opened along with the official forum of the game, where the users could subscribe and discuss with other members and the developers about Pixel Gun World. On June 10 2015, the first players could participate to the Closed Beta test. A few days after, a second wave of Closed Beta testers had to ability to play Pixel Gun World. Some time later, anybody had the ability to join the beta. The game received updates and improvements during the following months (see Pixel Gun World Updates). As of June 10, 2016 (4:00 PM UTC), the game servers and the official forum were shut down and Pixel Gun World hasn't been playable since that day. Even if it was announced that the game will eventually come back in a complete version, it was shut down permanently. According to one of the official forum announcements, Pixel Gun World moderator, Daniel Hyuuga, has confirmed that the game is very much cancelled with no chance of revival, but said to have a game similar to it. It is currently unknown if a similar game will be made or not. Trivia * The weapons and items in the game cost a lot more to change the gameplay and the count and currency is very different from the mobile version, where are 100 times. (Example: 1 in mobile but in PC is 100.) ** The coins looked differently from the ones in the mobile counterpart. The appearance modification was made in the 2.0.0 update. See Coin (PGW) for the full article. *Gems weren't in Pixel Gun World and, according to the developers, they would be implemented. * In Pixel Gun 3D, the logo of Pixel Gun World makes a cameo appearance in the ??? campaign map. ** Despite Pixel Gun World being a downloadable game, the last comic strip shows it in the Internet, possibly referring it as a flash game. * Before September 1 2015 (closed beta), players use to start off with 300000 , making anybody have the ability to make a full weapon loadout, even as a newbie. * Before the 2.0.0 update, Pixel Gun World looked like Pixel Gun 3D pre-10.0.0. ** However, ever since the 2.0.0 update and after, Pixel Gun World started to receive new interfaces, unique features, mechanics and exclusive content. * Pixel Gun World had technical breaks. Technical breaks are maintenances that forcefully make everybody to temporarily leave, for some technical maintenance. A short technical maintenance could usually just be bug fixing, while a longer one could usually be for game updates. * At the start of the Open Beta Test, all of the participants in Closed Beta Test had their accounts fully wiped. However, they were rewarded with the Crown Of Discoverer's and the Golden Friend. Both of these prizes intended to be exclusive rewards into Pixel Gun World. However, shortly in the 10.2.0 update in Pixel Gun 3D, the Golden Friend was added after the general introduction of this weapon. * A RiliSoft employee, Sitka, has once announced a sneak peek of Isla de la Muerte in the forums, before releasing the Open Beta Test. * Somehow, microtransactions were implemented ever since the Open Beta Test has been released, and financial shortcomings are most likely the main reason why Pixel Gun World is shut down. ** The Pixel Gun World admins weren't doing so good financially ever since May 19. The update that is called the "Total PGW Makeover", has included drastic reward increases for all 3 gamemodes (Team Fight, Deathmatch and Flag Capture) and nerfs and buffs for all weapons that were in Pixel Gun World. * Some people call it "Pixel Gun 3D World". * Several hours after Pixel Gun World being shut down, a moderator, Daniel Hyuuga, has created an alternative Pixel Gun World Forum, which also did permit discussions about Pixel Gun 3D. It was intended for the loyal Pixel Gun World players to continue on discussing and hanging out with each other. Sadly, in September 1 2016, that forum was also shut down due to insufficient budget. * Somehow, the game lasted from June 10 2015 to June 10 2016, making it last for exactly 1 year. *As of December 19 2016, the Pixel Gun World site was replaced by the Pixel Gun 3D site, using the same URL. *The Pixel Gun World forums were shut down about 1 hour after the game shutting down. **However, before the site being fully shut down, it was still possible to log in into the forums, but there was almost nothing to do. *10 minutes before the game being shut down, the staff informed all players in the game that there was going to be a 5 hour technical break, but that was actually the shut down of the game. *There were 4 wipes into the game: **In the 1.2.0 update, all accounts were completely wiped, and new weapons were given along with 300000 were given for the closed beta testers that joined before September 1 2015. **In the 1.6.0 update, all accounts were completely wiped, and some of the powerful guns and upgrades we're removed, and people started with 1000 . **In the 2.0.0 update, all accounts were somewhat wiped (names and levels weren't wiped) and people started with 1000000 . **In the 3.0.0 update, all accounts were wiped, and the wiped accounts received the Golden Friend and the Crown Of Discoverer's. All players started with 1000 , then at the last two weeks before the game being closed, people started with 5000 . * It is still possible to download Pixel Gun World via other sites, but it will not be worth the wait, since the game will malfunction. * In the forums, and even in the worldwide chatroom, the RiliSoft employees of Pixel Gun World responded way more to the players' feedback and questions than the RiliSoft employees of Pixel Gun 3D, who were supposed to reply to their fans' feedback and questions often via email. * RiliSoft intended to make the game support the Mac version once the game would've been officially released, but that won't happen, since the game is shut down. * The main page of Pixel Gun World site and other pages of the site can still be found via the Wayback Machine. * In the main page of the Pixel Gun World site, the videos included 2 trailers of Pixel Gun 3D. * A crown on the top of a name-tag meant that the player is a developer. Screenshots These are the screenshots that were officially taken by the Pixel Gun World developers. 1449495691 1844.jpg|A player capturing one of the flags. 1449495710 1621.jpg|Two players in the cave of Isla de la Muerte. 1449495741 1057.jpg|A player obtaining the triple kill achievement. A developer also appeared in the screenshot. 1449495783 1316.jpg|A player aiming at another from long range. 1449495870 1557.jpg|A player obtaining the flag kill achievement. 1449495971 1129.jpg|A player wielding the Silver's Musket. 1449496138 1505.jpg|A Flag Capture match, while playing with a developer. 1449496169 1796.jpg|A view of the center of Two Castles. 1449496222 1724.jpg|Sniping with the Tactical Bow. 1449496406 1658.jpg|An explosion from a Frag Grenade. 1449496315 1388.jpg|A player taking out another with a headshot. 1449496428 1191.jpg|A player wielding the Sea Devil. Category:Other Category:Removed Category:Featured Articles